


Attack on titan AU

by Bullwinkle12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullwinkle12/pseuds/Bullwinkle12
Summary: Eren an abused, bullied, depressed, and suicidal senior in high school. Eren and Levi new each other before Eren moved. Levi moved too, Eren however didn’t know. Levi is a paramedic along with Erwin. Who isn’t mentioned much in the story at first..Trigger warning** There is attempted suicide, and some self harm descriptions.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi   
*Beep Beep*. Came the sound of my pager. I looked at it. *Levi we need to go now*. Suicide attempt!* Were written in dark bold letters. I got up from the couch I was sitting on. I ran to the ambulance. Erwin was already there. I got in, Erwin hit the gas and we were off. We arrived at our destination and got to work immediately. As Erwin got the medical supplies ready I rushed inside to find a bunch of blood on the floor. The boy on the ground had a striking resemblance to Eren. I don’t think it is though. Eren would never do this. I put my fingers to his neck, there was a pulse but it was barely there and fading fast. Erwin started bandaging his wrist and I fought to keep him alive. We were losing him fast. We got him onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. When we arrived to the hospital the doctors rushed around. When they finally got him stable, there were at least three people already there to see him. I wondered where his father was. 

Eren  
I opened my eyes. *Beep...Beep...Beep* There was an annoying and continuous beeping sound. Then I realized...I was alive. I almost cried. I didn’t want to be alive! There was a strange man in a chair in my room. He was looking right at me. “Who are you?” I questioned, my voice was really raspy and quiet. “The name’s Levi,” He said, his name sounded familiar...like I feel like I should know him. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “Like shit, are you the one who saved me?” I asked with a glare. “Yes,” Was the only answer I needed. “Why?” Was my one worded question. “Because, It’s my job...you know...there are people who actually care about you,” He replied. It finally clicked in my head who this man was. I needed to know if it was true. “S-sorry about the weird question, but would your last name perhaps be A-ackerman?” I asked hesitantly. He nodded. “Yes, why?” He looked confused. “It’s me...Eren…” I said. It looked as though the pieces clicked in his head. “E-Eren?” He asked. He looked at me. “Yes, it’s me…” I said trailing off. “Why Eren...why would you do this to yourself?” He asked. “Because...I hated living without you there by my side, and…” I said cutting off. “And..” 

“Grisha was abusing me…” I said quietly, but I could tell he heard every word. “What” He barked out. “How the hell could you not tell me about this! Eren I told you that if anything happened...that if you didn’t feel safe anymore, to call me!” He said sounding hurt. “I-I know..it’s just…” I cut off, I couldn’t keep the dam up anymore. I felt Levi’s form but gentle hand on my back as I cried…..no screw that...I was down right sobbing. I awoke to Levi laying beside me. “Feeling better now?” His voice was quiet. Not at all accusing. I looked at him, his normally dull feet eyes were now full of worry and concern. I nodded my head. “Yeah,” the I remembered Grisha. “What am I going to do? I-I can’t go back there…” I said. Levi looked at me as though he’d forgotten all about Grisha, but I knew he hadn’t. “We’re going to put him in his place,” he replied.

 

Levi  
I could tell Eren was feeling a little better. Right now, the only reason I am allowed to be with Eren right now is because I took a much needed vacation, also Erwin said he’d cover me. Eren brought up Grisha. Grisha Yeager….one of the most cruel people ever put on this Earth. I can’t even believe that Eren is here...I can’t believe he even remembered me. I remember when we first met...I was such a jerk to him...then I got to know him better I soon found myself falling in love with him. Then he came to me, telling me that his sorry excuse for a father was making him move away. I held him as he cried...he told me he would never forget...and he lived up to that.   
Eren  
Levi always made me feel better about myself. He always comforts me in my worst times and he’s always there in my best. I found myself falling in love with him. I decided to tell Grisha about it...but that didn’t go well. It ended with a lot of yelling and screaming. Also that’s what made him decide to move, but I never told Levi that. I’m sure he didn’t return the feelings. “Eren?” I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden voice. “Yeah?” I said looking up at him. “You okay?” He asked. I nodded my head and leaned into him. I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me. I fell asleep knowing I was save with Levi. The next time I woke up, Levi was gone. Mikasa and Armin sitting in chairs by my bed. There was quiet talking going on between the two. “Armin, Mikasa?” I said my voice groggy. I saw Mikasa’s face above me. 

“You're awake,” She said softly. Then I saw the tears in her eyes. “Are you ok?” I asked softly. She looked upset. Was there a hint of disappointment in her eyes? Then she came back with a sarcastic answer. “Yes Eren, I’m perfectly fine, considering my brother tried to kill himself!” She yelled. My eyes widened. “Mikasa I-” “I don’t want to hear it Eren, I thought you were better than this,” She said sounding disappointed. She walked out of the room. I stayed silent. Armin gave me an apologetic look and walked out leaving me to my thoughts. ‘I can’t believe her...I thought she loved me. I-I mean it wasn’t my fault that grisha abused me and hurt me to the point I thought that suicide was the only answer...is it?’ I thought to myself. I felt myself fall back into my chronic depression. If Mikasa wasn’t by my side...who actually was? Was there someone who truly cared for me? Levi perhaps...but Mikasa is like a sister to me. And...I’ve lost that…

I didn’t realize that anyone was in here until I heard the concerned voice of Levi. “E-Eren what happened, why are you crying?” I was crying? I reached up and touched my cheeks, they were a little wet...so I had been crying.

Levi  
When I walked into Eren’s room to see how he was doing...there were tears..big and fat rolling down his face. “E-Eren what happened, why are you crying?” That made him cry harder. “M-Mikasa w-was s-s-so ma-mad a-at m-me, s-she said th-that I d-disappointed h-her,” he said. I drew him into a hug. “Eren, none of this was you're fault...you have no one to blame but Grisha, and if she can’t see it...to hell with her,” I said. he smiled a little. I hope he realized that I truly do care for him.   
No Pov  
Eren was being released from the hospital that day. They had him on strong anti-depressants and Levi took him to his house. One reason is because Levi can monitor him closely, and two Levi didn’t want to send Eren back to a house where A: He tried to kill himself. And B: Where his abusive jerk of a father is. Levi was going to take Eren the next day to file a police report...of course Levi had some pictures and Eren had proof that Grisha was abusing him. 

Eren  
I’m really nervous about today...Levi is taking me to the police station to file a police report about Grisha’s abuse. I of course stuck to him like glue. “Mr. Yeager follow me,” The officer said. Levi and I stood up. “Only Eren, sir,” Levi glared at the officer. “He can come,I want him too…” I said. The officer narrowed his eyes but let Levi come with me anyway. I told the officer about Grisha’s abuse and showed him the bruises and cuts as proof, believe it or not...some of these cuts aren’t from me. I had multiple bruises, cuts, and cigarette burns on me. The officer took notes and then he released us to go on with our day. Levi and I went to a small cafe. But despite the size of the small cafe, they had some really good quality food. Levi ordered his usual black tea and butterscotch rolls. I got a caramel coffee and Levi and I shared the butterscotch rolls. Once we were done we paid and left to do something else. Once we got back to Levi’s apartment all my worries had gone away. Before I knew it we were laying down on the couch, cuddling under a blanket. Watching a cheesy romance movie, but mostly just talking. 

Levi  
I was listening to Eren’s annoying babble about how amazing today was. I mean I really didn’t mind it, but all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him. I leaned into him and kissed his soft lips, that immediately shut him up, I pulled away to see his reaction. He looked at me stunned. I felt as though I went too far. “I’m sorry...did I-” He cut me off kissing me back. Damn he was a good kisser...I mean he was untrained, but damn...he stole my breath away. 

Eren  
I couldn’t believe Levi kissed me...I was stunned for a second..then I kissed him back. He leaned into the kiss making it deeper. I loved him so, so, so much and I put everything into the kiss. After we broke apart for air..I felt myself wanting more. Levi still had his eyes closed, his facial expression showing happiness. I smiled. “Levi...I love you,” I said. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. His Steel Grey eyes soft and caring. “I love you too, Eren,” The way he said my name made me fall for him even harder. He kissed me again. His tongue slid across my lips asking for access. I gladly let him in. We battled for dominance..of course he won. 

Levi   
“Eren are you sure about this?” I asked him as I pulled away from the kiss. He looked at me with those big, beautiful teal green eyes. And nodded his head. That was all the permission I needed. Even though I wanted to be able to lose control I didn’t I was gentle and slow. 

((Sorry about this time skip but..I’m too innocent for this..that and I’m a little inexperienced...)  
Eren  
I laid my head on Levi’s chest, listening to his slow breathing and the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. I snuggled up to him sighing in contentment. “Eren,” Levi It wasn’t a demand, but more of a statement. I looked up and he claimed my lips in a sweet gentle kiss. I melted into the kiss, opening my mouth to make it deeper. When he broke away it left my lips tingling. I laid my head back down and eventually was lulled to sleep by Levi’s heartbeat and calm breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke Levi was gone. I found a note saying that he’d been called into work and that I was sleeping so peacefully he didn’t want to wake me up. I had free run of the house for a little while. I walked into the kitchen, it wasn’t very big but it wasn’t small either. It had white marble countertops and a white tile floor to match. The sink was stainless steel. He had a gas stove. I looked through the cabinets looking for something to eat. When I couldn’t find anything I pulled out my phone and ordered some pizza. I dug into my bag and pulled out my billfold, and grabbed a twenty. When the pizza arrived I paid for it and brought it inside. I had ordered a pepperoni pizza. I put a few slices on a plate, then I sat down at the table to eat it, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out, there was a text from Levi.

Hey brat, you awake yet?  
I’m awake...now  
How’s it going?  
Good, how’s about you?  
Let’s just say...My job sucks sometimes  
When will you be home?  
I’m not sure, if I’m not home before dinner there is some mac & cheese you can make  
Ok

I assumed that Levi got busy because he didn’t text after that. At about four o’clock Levi still wasn’t home. I put on a movie and layed on the couch. When I woke up next I saw Levi sitting on the other end of the couch. He looked down at me. We locked eyes. “Nice to see you're awake sleepy head,” He said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him. “Oh yeah, real mature,”

He was still looking at me, so I sat up and looked at him with the same intensity. I looked away first. “Are you hungry?” He asked I nodded my head. He got up and headed to the kitchen, I sauntered after him. “Whatcha cookin?” I asked. He looked at me. “Mac n’ Cheese,” was his reply. I walked out of the kitchen to clean up the living room. I heard a crash and a yell. “Damn it!” I dashed into the kitchen. “What happened?” I saw a box of mac n’ cheese and Levi on the floor. He was rubbing his head. “You okay?” I helped him up. “I’m fine,” he picked up the mac n’ cheese and went back to what he was doing. I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. After fifteen minutes Levi announced that dinner was ready. He had me set the table and then we sat down to eat. After dinner was done, we decided to watch a movie. Levi made some popcorn and grabbed a blanket. I snuggled up close to Levi, laying my head on his shoulder. 

When I woke up I was in a soft bed. I looked over to the side and Levi was sleeping peacefully beside me. I snuggled closer to him and fell right back to sleep. The next time I woke up Levi was looking at me. Sleep still in his steel eyes. “Morning,” he said, I smiled. “Morning,” He moved to get up and I followed after him. I sat on the couch as he made coffee and breakfast. I yawned, using the blanket to cover up and turning on the TV. “Breakfast!” Levi called from the kitchen. I sat in my usual spot. “What are we gonna do today?” I asked him, he looked at me. “Not sure, I was kinda hoping to stay home,” was his response. I nodded my head. “That’s fine, we can stay home,” I said, going to put a bite of my pancakes in my mouth. Levi seemed to be okay with my decision. 

After we were finished, I rinsed out plates and put them in the dishwasher. Levi flipped through the channels and settled on the news for a while, I played on my phone until he changed it to a movie.

I put my phone down and scooted closer to him. He looked at me, leaned down and planted a soft slow kill on my lips. I melted into the kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission, which I gladly granted. We both had to pull away do to having to breath. “I love you so goddamn much Eren, it almost hurts,” He said. He left a trail of kisses down my neck, I had to suppress a moan as he started to suck on a rather sensitive spot on my neck. “Levi,” his name came out kind of like a purr. Boy did I want more. Levi picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. When he laid me on the bed he started kissing me, it was a hard kiss but I loved it. And when he started planting kisses down my neck again, it sent waves of pleasure coursing through my body. He took his shirt off and I took off mine. He had some nice muscles. I kissed him with everything I had. “What did I do to deserve you,” I murmured into his neck. He hummed contemptly in response. I felt his arms snake around my waist. I laid my head on his chest falling asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing. 

When I woke up Levi was not in the room with me, I started to panic. I tried to calm it, but it wasn’t working. I looked on my phone, when it went off. It was Levi.  
Where are you? I asked him, not meaning to sound rude.  
I got called in, I didn’t want to wake you up, and I couldn’t waste any time, I’m sorry  
My panic settled down a little. Was it just me or did Levi sound annoyed?  
I have to go Eren, I’ll call you later.

Then he hung up. I put my phone down and laid on the bed crying, I didn’t know why I felt so sad. I just couldn’t help it. I got up and grabbed a pencil and paper. I started to draw my feelings. When I was finished, I ended up having a very dead me, cold lifeless eyes staring up into space. I put it in the trash can, hoping Levi wouldn’t find it. God help me if he did. After a while I decided to take a shower. When I got out Levi was still not home. I sighed looking for something to eat. I found some hot cocoa mix and made me some hot chocolate. I remembered the leftover pizza. I took it out of the fridge and heated it up. I ate my pizza. It was about 5:00 and Levi still wasn’t home.

I tried to tell myself that he just got held up at work, but it wasn’t working, no matter what I told myself, I couldn’t convince myself that he hadn’t left for good. I walked up to the bathroom and found a razor. I slid it across my wrist, wincing at the slight pain it caused. I watched it as crimson blood bubbled up from the new cut. After a few more cuts I rinsed the blood off and put a bandage on. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows of Levi’s king. 

I was so rudely awaken by muffled yelling. I couldn’t quite understand the voices as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I got up and walked out of the bedroom. All signs of argument ceased to exist. “What’s going on?” I asked still groggy from sleep. “It’s nothing Eren,” Levi said. “Nothing my ass!” I yelled to him. “Why were you yelling?” I continued. Levi sighed, but didn’t answer. “Fine, be that way, I don’t care anyway,” I stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. 

I put my back against the door and slid to the floor. If he didn’t want to tell me that was on him. I didn’t even know why I was so upset about it. It’s his life, and I don’t control it. I’m merely just playing an un important role in his life. I heard some more cursing. “Eren what the Hell is this?” I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. “Is this really how you feel?” his voice was muffled by the door. “Do you really feel like you should be dead?” His voice was full of hurt and there was a hint of anger in his voice. Before I could stop it the dam broke, and I cried. “Eren? Eren please open the door,” Levi said, he sounded concerned and worried. 

Next thing I know the door starts to open. Damn it, I forgot Levi had a key to the bathroom. I fell back onto him. He sank to the floor and held me. “I’m so sorry Eren, I shouldn’t have been that way towards you,” his voice was soft, all anger gone. “But Eren, you don’t really want to die..” There was a long pause. “Do you?” All the sadness I felt turned to anger. I shrugged him off of me. “Maybe I do! But it’s not like you understand! You weren’t stuck in an abusive home for 5 years! You weren’t bullied because you were different! So it’s not like I blame you for not understanding!” I yelled. He got up. “Ok, maybe I don’t understand, but I don’t go around yelling at people because they are trying to help! At least I’m not a fucking asshole!” he screamed back. That hit me like a truck. All the anger left Levi’s face. “Eren I-” I cut him off. “No, It’s fine...I get it, you don’t want me here,” I said giving him a sad smile. I made for the door. “I’ll just get out of you're way, I’m just a burden anyway,” I left the bathroom and started packing my things up, which wasn’t a lot. “Eren please, I’m sorry,” I ignored him. “Eren please,” he begged. I continued to ignore him, but he kept hot on my heels. I finally stopped walking, he bumped right into me. “Please, give me another chance Eren, please,” he said. I broke down, my legs turned to jelly. I cried into his chest. 

Levi   
After about thirty minutes of crying and a little bit of yelling -on Eren’s part- Eren finally fell asleep. I carried him back inside and laid him on the bed. I unzipped his bag and put everything back up. Then I laid in the bed with him. My eyelids heavy as I was taken into the arms of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren  
When I woke up again I was in Levi’s bed and he was sleeping beside me. I remembered our fight from earlier and wondered why he still wanted me here. I tried to slide out of bed without waking him up, but that didn’t work. “Where are you going Eren?” I turned around and looked at him. Sighing I replied, “Away from here for a while..I guess,” He looked at me, eyes full of hurt. “Eren can we please talk about this?” I didn’t really want to but his tone told me that there wasn’t really an option. “Fine, talk away,” I replied curtly. 

“First of all, I wanted to apologize again, I am sorry for yelling at you, what I said wasn’t true and will never be true,” He said, I looked down. I felt his hands up my chin gently lifting it up to look at him. He then captured my lips, I froze for a second, but then I couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. When we broke apart he looked at me. “I’m sorry..” I muttered softly. “I’m sorry for blowing up too, I was worried...and then when you started yelling at me, I just couldn’t take it...When you kept what you and Erwin were talking about a secret... I couldn’t help but feel jealousy..I was jealous of the fact that your bond with him is and always will be stronger than yours and mine,” I said, tears threatening to fall. 

Levi  
I sat there in stunned silence, Eren was jealous? And of Erwin of all people? “Eren, I am also sorry...I was tired, and upset from losing a patient, I shouldn’t have come home and let the anger take the best of me,” I finally said. It was true...Erwin and I had lost someone on our way to the hospital...there was no way to save them. Not to mention I had been working since four o’clock that morning. Eren’s big green eyes were full of tears. “Eren, it’s ok to cry,” I told him softly. I was ready for him to bring out his stubborn self and yell at me, telling me that it wasn’t ok to cry. But what I wasn’t expecting was for him to give in to the tears so quickly. He got back up on the bed and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back with a little less force, as he was fragile in this state. We hugged it out for a while. I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair, and whispered sweet nothings to him. 

Eren  
I was happy that Levi and I made up...I don’t know what I’d be without him….oh...yeah..I’d be dead without him. I loved him to the moon and back. I couldn’t think of a world without him. As I sobbed into his chest, he comforted me. Soon enough, I had no more tears to cry. I looked up at him, placing a forceful kiss on his lips, putting all of my love into it. I put everything into that kiss, and he returned the feelings. “I love you so goddamn much,” I told him once we broke apart.   
“I love you so goddamn much too,” He replied. We stayed like that for a while. Then we decided to go out to eat. We had so much fun that night, It couldn’t have been any better. We decided that we would tell each other anything that was on our minds, so this didn’t happen again. I smiled a lot that night..more than I have in the past few years. Levi brought out the good in me, that night all my depressing thoughts, were pushed away to the very back of my mind. I was in good spirits that night.

When Levi and I returned home I was exhausted. I walked up to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, Levi not far behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head against his chest. His slow breathing, the quiet sound of his heartbeat, and soft murmurs lulling me to sleep. That was the first night in a long while that I actually slept. I awoke to a delightful smell. ‘Pancakes,’ I thought to myself. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, walking up behind Levi. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Which startled him. “Eren, I didn’t know you were awake,” he said softly. I landed a small kiss on his cheek. Once he finished the pancakes he put them on two plates, We sat down to eat. Breakfast was mostly in silence. Levi and I stayed home all day. We watched movies and did other things. Then there was a knock at the door. Levi got up to answer the door. “Hello, are you Levi Ackerman?” Two officers stood at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are beginning to get really short. I recently posted this on wattpad. The set-up is different, so sorry if they seem short. ALSO, I have nothing against LGBTQ community! I actually really respect it. Just had to get that off my chest.

I looked at the officers with curiosity. “So what if I am?” Levi asked, glaring at them.   
“And you are Eren Jaeger...we presume?” I nodded my head. “Your father has been found,” They replied. My eyes widened, I didn’t want to see that man ever again...why were they telling me this? “And he has requested your presence, says he needs to speak to you,” They said. 

Levi  
Beside me Eren started shaking. I gripped his hand as reassurance. “Take us to him,” I said to the officers. When we finally reached the police office, they took us into a room. After that we were left in there for a while. Then the door opened and Eren’s father was brought in. Eren was still trembling beside me. “It’ll be ok Eren, I won’t let him hurt you,” I whispered into his ears. “What do you want?” Eren asked. His father was still silent. 

Eren  
“I want you to forgive me,” were his words. I was beyond angered. I couldn’t believe him.  
“No,” I replied curtly. “You have hurt me, almost beyond repair, all because I came out to you...Just because I’m gay...you beat me...cursed me out...and did everything else under the sun, until I finally had enough...so no, I will not forgive you, I will not ever forgive you,” I replied. By the time I had finished, I was crying. Levi stood from his seat and hugged me from behind. Two officers escorted my father out, while another came in. “Hello Eren,” The officer said kindly. Levi and I both replied with small hellos. “I am here to help you, Your father won’t be able to hurt you ever again,” she said in a motherly voice. She then sat down in the chair across from Levi and I. “I would like to ask you a few questions, is that ok?” I nodded. “You can choose not to answer. Now first question, When did the abuse start?”   
“About 3 years,” I replied softly. I heard her gasp but then she hid her surprisement.   
“What drove him to do this?” She asked.   
“I told him that I was gay…” I replied cautiously. She nodded understandingly. And that’s when I knew I could trust her. “And can you tell me what exactly he did? You don’t have to though,” I tried to calm my panic by breathing deeply. I felt Levi squeeze my hand. That helped tremendously.   
“He-He would…” I couldn’t bring myself to say it.   
“Go ahead, take you're time,”   
“It started with name calling, then it got progressively worse. He continued to drink and...he-he would h-hit hit me and...burn me with cigarettes, he would cut me with knives...and…and he..he” I couldn’t bring myself to say the last part. Levi didn’t even know what he did. I sobbed into Levi’s chest.   
“Thank you...That’s all, I promise he won’t ever touch you again,” She said. I knew she and Levi got what I was meaning to say. Levi took me home after that. He never left my side that night. I couldn’t believe my father...asking me to forgive years of torture. “Morning love,” Came a tired voice. I hummed in response and looked at my lover. I nestled myself closer to him. Seeking the warmth there. I sighed in contentment, then I heard a soft chuckle. “Eren, love I’ve got to get ready for work,” He said. I got up.  
“I know...that doesn’t mean I want you to,” I replied. I stayed in bed while Levi got ready to head to work. Before he left he kissed me goodbye. I locked the door after him and then turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels. There was nothing on...I sighed turning it off. I put some music on and started to clean the kitchen. That’s when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and there stood my father. “This isn’t real...this isn’t real…” I whispered to myself.   
“I’ll teach you to talk back to you're father...didn’t I tell you not to tell anyone?” I whimpered in fear. “No please...I’m begging you,” I said I was terrified for my life. He then hit me so hard I saw stars and stumbled backwards falling flat on my butt. 

Levi  
I have a bad feeling...I’m not sure what it is but I feel like I need to get home now. “Hey Erwin?”   
“Yeah?”   
Can you cover for me...I just have a really bad feeling about Eren,” I said. The feeling was getting stronger...like if I didn’t get to Eren now..something bad was going to happen. Little did I know I was right.   
“Sure,” He finally replied, Immediately left work. 

Eren  
Grisha pulled out a knife, he started after me. I backed away until I found myself trapped between him and the counter. He lashed out at me, cutting my arms and managing to land on on my face. I could feel it as a tear slid down my face. “Please don’t do this…” I tried to say, but he grabbed me with force and spun me around. He held me and put the knife up against my neck. Then Levi walked in, his face that of concern. “ I suggest you stop moving..or you're boyfriend here gets it,” Grisha said coldly. Levi stopped dead in his tracks.   
“Let him go.” Levi stated through gritted teeth. “You let him go now, You ASSHOLE!” He yelled. I could feel the knife press up against my throat harder, drawing some blood as the glistening sharp blade pierced my skin. I whimpered a little. He removed the knife, but his hands locked around my throat. “I could kill him slowly, or I could make it quick, hmmm what shall we do?” He was talking more to himself than anyone else. I noticed Levi doing something behind his back with one hand while Grisha was distracted. I could feel Grisha’s hands tighten, successfully cutting off all the air supply. My lungs started to burn, I struggled for air. As my vision blackened there were sirens in the distance. A white hot, terrible pain spread through my chest Then nothing, I could no longer feel, no longer see….no longer think.

Levi  
When I walked in and saw Grisha with Eren, I was just so mad, no actually that’s an understatement. I was beyond pissed. While that Asshole of a man was distracted with Eren, I called back up. Trying to keep a level head for Eren. They loaded Eren up in the ambulance. Girsha was handcuffed and put in a police car. I got in the back of the ambulance.

Eren  
I saw a bright light. Then my mom was standing right in front of me. I blinked, was this real. My mom...who died several years ago...was standing in front of me. “Mom?”


	5. Chapter 5

‘I saw a bright light. Then my mom was standing right in front of me. I blinked, was this real? My mom...who died several years ago...was standing right in front of me “mom?” 

“Eren...my son, you shouldn’t be here,” she said “you're too young” I looked around. The place was downright beautiful. There were flowers of every color. The sun was shining, the sky was a unreal blue color. The trees were a bright green. “Eren you must go back,” she said. I stopped looking around. “Why so he can hurt me again?” I knew that she knew who I was talking about, because of the look on her face. Then her frown lifted into a soft smile. “Oh come on dear...I’m not that stupid,” I looked at her in confusion. “You love Levi, don’t you?” I thought I was past the point of being embarrassed...but this was my mom. “M-mom!”   
“It’s true...is it not?” I started to walk around. Then the ground under me started to go clear...it then turned into images. I saw Levi sitting in a chair in the waiting room. He looked like he was crying. He had his head in his hands, bent over his knees. “Levi…” I mumbled. “You're right mom, I do love him...but what if...mom what if Grisha comes back?” I looked to my mom who was standing over me. 

Levi  
Eren has been in surgery for a while, no one has come to tell me anything yet. God Eren...please be ok. “Me. Ackerman?” I looked up, seeing a doctor standing over me. “Eren?” Was my one worded question. “He is stable for now, the knife missed just barely missed his heart..if it was just an inch further, Eren would probably be dead, you and him got very lucky,” he said. “You can come with me if you wanna see him,” I gladly followed not caring about his incessant babble. When we reached the room the doctor stopped me. “Now I might forewarn you-“ I cut him off though. “I know, I’m an EMT” he let me into the room, checked wrens vitals and then left. Eren was wrapped in bandages. He was attached to a ventilator, of course a heart monitor, which was beeping with a steady beat, and an IV. He was really pale, but he looked peaceful. I sat down in a chair by the bed grabbing his hand. “Please wake up soon,” I whispered to him.

Eren  
I wanted to go back but I was afraid that Grisha was gonna hurt me again. I didn’t want that ever again. “Eren honey, you must choose,” My mom said bringing me out of my thoughts. I stayed silent. It was either stay here with my mom, where I can’t be hurt ever again...or go back to Levi, where there is a chance of Grisha getting out again, and harming me...or even Levi. “I choose to go back...I love you mom, but I also love Levi,” I said. We hugged one last time, then I felt a gentle tug and was back in the darkness. 

Levi  
I awoke to the sound of the heart monitor beeping erratically. I called for someone. There came the sound of the monotone and Eren flatlined. I felt my heart rip in two.i couldn’t believe this. Eren was dead...why was this happening? I broke down into tears as the doctors tried to revive him. After ten minutes of nothing, the called time of death. I couldn’t believe it. Everything went cold and numb. I got up slowly and began to walk out. Before the doctors and nurses could. I heard a gasp, as if someone was just coming up from being underwater. Then the monotone turned into steady beeps. “I don’t believe it..” I heard one of the doctors say. “It’s a miracle,” another said. I turned sharply and went back over to Eren. i saw color start returning to his ghost white face. I collapsed in a chair grabbing his hand and breaking down. My Eren was alive! After the doctors checked up on him they left, giving him and I some privacy. After a few days, Erwin came in and told me to take a shower to get cleaned up and to eat something. Eren still showed no sign of waking up. When I got back there was a doctor waiting when I got back. He had a solemn look on his face. “Levi Ackerman?”   
“That’s me,” I replied.   
“I’m so sorry, but Eren’s in a coma,” My world fell. What if he didn’t wake up?   
“A..A c-c coma?” I asked, my question not really pointed towards anyone.   
“I’m afraid so..” The doctor replied. “You may see him now,” I walked into Eren’s room. He looked peaceful, but he was ghostly pale and he still showed no signs of waking up. I sat down in a chair and grabbed Eren’s hand. “Please wake up soon, my love,” I said.

Eren  
“Please wake up soon, my love,” Came a soft voice. I knew that voice, but I couldn’t place a name. I could hear and feel everything. But I couldn’t see, or move. All I could see was darkness. I thought I was going to come back to Levi...I thought that I wouldn’t be in the dark anymore. But it turns out...some things never change. 

Levi  
The doctors told me that Eren was still able to hear, and that he could feel. So I talked to him most of the time. Telling him about my days and sometimes reading random books to him. It has been four weeks since Eren has been in his comatose state. After reading to him, I leaned down kissing his soft lips. What I wasn’t expecting was to feel lips move slowly against mine. I pulled back in surprise. And there they were...my lovers beautiful teal eyes. “Eren, you're awake,” I could have cried at that moment. I smiled. It was a genuine smile. He smiled back lightly. “I’m so glad you woke up,” I said not being able to keep the tears from falling. The doctor came in, he too looked genuinely surprised. He greeted us both, checked Eren’s vital signs, and he told me to make sure I made Eren eat something, then left. The nurse brought in some food for Eren. All he ate was the jello, I didn’t blame him. “So, how long have I been asleep?” He asked.   
“About four weeks…” I replied cautiously. Knowing full well of his temper and stubbornness.   
“Four weeks!?!” He yelled, landing himself into a coughing fit. 

Eren  
“Four weeks!?!” I yelled/asked. But that only resulted in a coughing fit, making my chest hurt. After I finally was released of the torture, I found it hard to keep my eyelids open. Levi had ever so carefully slipped into the bed with me, somehow...he made it ten times more comfortable. I soon heard his breaths even out and not soon after that my own eyelids fell shut, I was taken into a peaceful slumber..with my lover at my side.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi  
When I woke up, Eren was still sleeping. It was dark outside. I got up and went to the cafe. When I got back Eren was awake. I kinda figured he would be, so I bought him hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Just how he likes it. “Thanks,” He said as I handed it to him. Smiling I sat down on the side of the bed. “How are you feeling?” I asked him.  
“A little out of breath, but all in all okay I guess,” Was his reply.   
“That’s to be expected,” I replied. “I’ll get a nurse,” I got up and called for a nurse. The doctor came in and looked over Eren’s wound. He said it looked fine and that it was healing nicely. However, he put Eren back on oxygen since when he was stabbed it punctured his lung a little. Hence the reason Eren was a little out of breath. 

(WIth Armin and Mikasa)

Armin  
“Mikasa come on, we are going to see Eren, and we are going now!” I yelled to the stubborn girl. We have been fighting for weeks about what she said to Eren about a month ago. “No Armin I can’t, I can’t stand to see him like that,” She replied. I sighed.   
“Let’s go Mikasa,” I said leaving no room for argument, she finally complied. Once we arrived at the hospital I asked which room Eren was in. “Room 131,” The nurse told me. Mikasa and I went to Eren’s room. He looked up.

Eren  
I felt another presence in the room. I looked up and saw Armin and Mikasa standing there. “Hello Eren,” Armin said. Mikasa was silent. “Hey...guys,” I replied hesitantly. That’s when Mikasa broke down. “Eren I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I could ever say something like that to you! I can’t believe I hurt you...when you needed my help the most, I have no right to call you my brother anymore!” She exclaimed. I was...shocked, to say the least. I couldn’t talk..it was like someone knocked the breath out of me. I felt something wet go down my face. Was I crying? I couldn’t let her get to me like that. Not after what she did to me...not after she betrayed me like that. But, this was Mikasa we were talking about, this was my best friend..my sister. 

Mikasa  
I have been regretting what I said...but I didn’t have the courage to talk to Eren. I had no right to talk to him. Armin finally begged me to go see Eren, I told him that what I said wasn’t true..and he is still silent to this point. He was also crying. I being the stubborn idiot I was, stayed where I was. It was like I couldn’t move. I was stuck in place. I turned around, and walked out. I couldn’t stand to be there.

Armin  
“Mikasa!” I yelled after her, she just kept on going. I walked over to Eren. “Eren, are you going to be ok?” He was silent. “Well, I’ll see you later…” I then walked out of the room, following after Mikasa. 

Levi  
I walked into Eren’s room after a long three hours talking to my boss. It was a very stern lecture, but after I explained to him what had happened and all that, he agreed to keep me. Also, Erwin might have begged him a little, telling him that he couldn’t work as well with anyone else. I noticed Eren was crying. “Eren?” I called out with concern. His head popped up. “What’s wrong?” He shook his head. “No, don’t give me that..what’s wrong,” I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. “I can’t keep doing this anymore!” He yelled burying his face in my chest. This alarmed me. “Can’t keep doing what Eren,” I said trying to keep my voice calm.   
“I just can’t Levi!” He cried out loudly.   
“Eren, you're scaring me, what the hell happened?” I asked no longer hiding the desperation in my voice.   
“Armin and Mikasa came by…” He said. “And I Mikasa, she tried so hard to tell me she was sorry...but I couldn’t do anything! Levi, I’m such an idiot!” He yelled. 

Eren  
The words ‘idiot, stupid, not wanted, and worthless,’ floated around my head. An idiot because I let Mikasa get to me. Stupid because I cried about it. Not wanted..because I hurt her. And worthless, because I just am. “Eren, come on...don’t be that way, everything will be ok,” Levi said. I cried into his chest for god knows how long. I wanted to make up with her...but I didn’t want to disappoint her more. 

Levi  
“Sometimes...I just want to die..to not be here anymore, sometimes I think I’m just a burden to everyone I talk to,” Eren said. Which immediately alarmed me.   
“No Eren you don’t, I know it seems that way...but I couldn’t bare it if you left,” I told him. That was the truth. If he killed himself, I would be soon to follow him. “Levi, I want you to promise me-” he paused. “Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always love me,” He said.   
“Of course I’ll always love you Eren,” I replied, concern laced into my voice. “Eren I always have loved you,” I said.   
“Why do I feel like you're just saying that?” He said.   
“Eren, you know that I love you, you know that...why are you doubting it?” I asked him softly.   
“Because...I feel like you're only putting up with me because you think you have to!” He cried.   
“What on Earth made you think that!” I yelled. I knew I shouldn’t have yelled, I can tell that all these events that have happened in the past few weeks are not helping with his depression. 

Eren  
“Because...I feel like you're only putting up with me because you think you have to!” I cried.   
“What on Earth made you think that!” he yelled. I flinched back. I felt a fight coming on.   
“I’m just a stupid, worthless, crybaby! Who could ever love me? Why would anyone want someone like me?!?” I screamed back with just as much force.   
“ME EREN, GODDAMNIT! ME!” He yelled, then he stomped out of the room. Leaving me to drown in my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi  
I know I shouldn’t have yelled, but I couldn’t believe that he even kind of thought that I didn’t love him. He was reverting back to old habits. Our relationship couldn't afford that. I wish that I could do more to help him. I wish that I could better reassure him...but I’m finding that quite hard to do. I paced around the waiting room for a little while, then went back to Eren’s room. When I walked in Eren was asleep. I sat down in a chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand and let my head rest on the bed. “I’m sorry Eren, I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” I said before I was taken into a deep sleep. 

Eren  
I felt it as Levi grabbed my hand gently. “I’m sorry Eren, I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” I heard him say. He must have thought I was asleep. “It’s ok Levi, I forgive you,” I whispered lightly squeezing his hand. The word darkened as I finally fell asleep. 

Erwin  
Levi wasn’t taking any of this stuff with Eren very well. I can tell that it’s weighing hard in his shoulders. I wish I could do more, to be there for him. But with work and my home life, I just don’t have the time. 

Levi  
When I woke up my back was sore and Eren was looking at me. His carribean blue eyes full of sleep and regret. “Eren I’m sorry-”  
“No Levi, I’m sorry, I was overreacting…and being childish,” Eren said cutting me off.   
“Eren, I am sorry, because I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I should have been more understanding,” I told him. He launched himself at me, I held him tightly. “I love you so much it hurts, Eren it physically hurts,” I said. I felt a little wetness on my shoulder and knew that he was crying. “I love you too Levi,” I heard him mumble. He held onto me tighter, as if I was going to leave him. 

Eren   
I held onto Levi as I sobbed. I thought I was going to lose him like I lost Mikasa. I didn’t want that. If I lost Levi...I wouldn’t be able to live. I loved him more than I loved anyone. I can’t express how much I love him. 

A week and a half later   
Levi  
The doctors were releasing Eren tomorrow. I pondered last night, I didn’t want to live without Eren, no...I Couldn’t live without Eren. I couldn’t even think of a life without Eren. I walked into a small ring shop. “Hello, how may I help you,” A man behind the counter asked with a smile.   
“I’m looking for a ring, it needs to be simple but beautiful,” I said.   
“Alright, come with me,” he said. I followed him. There was a collection of simple silver and gold rings. I chose a small silvery ring that had a teal diamond in the center. It was pretty but simple. I knew the second I laid eyes on it that he’d love it.

Eren   
“Alright, just sign here, and you are free to go,” The nurse said. Once I had been released Levi decided he was taking me somewhere, I had no clue where though. Once we ‘arrived’ to our destination he told me to close my eyes, and that he’d guide me. It was about a ten minute walk, when he let go of my shoulders. “Don’t open you're eyes yet,” He demanded, I kept them shut. I heard some rustling. “Open them now,” He said. When I looked he began to get shorter. The realization of what was happening finally hit me like a truck. “Eren Yeager, I love you so much. I have loved you ever since the day I laid eyes on you. I can’t imagine a life without you...Eren, will you..marry me?” 

Levi  
“Eren Yeager, I love you so much. I have loved you ever since the day I laid eyes on you. I can’t imagine a life without you...Eren, will you..marry me?” I said. His hands flew to his face. He didn’t say anything for a minute, I began to worry.

 

THE END-   
SCROLL DOWN PLEASE  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
HAHA Did I really trick you? Just kidding, here’s the rest of the chapter..

Still Levi  
Eren began to nod his head. “Yes, Yes Levi..I’ll marry you!” He exclaimed in happiness. He smiled, a real genuine smile. The love of my life...was going to marry me. I gently placed the ring on his finger. When I rose up he hugged me with such a force it almost knocked me over. I was so happy then. Eren’s smile was so bright it could have lit up a dark room. 

Eren  
I couldn’t believe this! The love of my proposed to me...and I was so fucking happy I could have run for joy. I was so happy, I didn’t care that we were at the beach. I was so happy...I completely forgot about my father and everything that happened. That day...I didn’t feel the need to cut...I didn’t feel depressed in the slightest..I actually felt genuinely happy. That day, nothing could break my spirits. Or so I thought...


	8. Chapter 8

Eren  
Levi and I decided that we’d rather get married sooner than later. We decided to have the reception in october which was only a few weeks away. It was going to be a simple wedding. We were going to invite few of our closest friends. Hange, Erwin, Mikasa, and Armin. I couldn’t wait. I called Mikasa and told her that I forgave her, and then I told her about the wedding. 

Levi(a few weeks later)  
Today was the day. I was going to be wed to Eren. I wore a nice black tux with black dress boots. I slicked back my hair with some gel. The music began. I saw Eren, my jaw dropped. He was wearing a black tux jacket with a teal button up. He looked handsome. The music started to fade away and Eren was right in front of me. “You look amazing,” I whispered.   
“Thanks, you do too,” He whispered back. We turned to the officiant. “Do you Levi Ackerman take Eren Jaeger to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”   
I smiled. “I do,”   
Do you Eren Jaeger take Levi Ackerman to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Eren smiled, tears in his eyes.   
“I do,” He said. 

(Skip to after the ceremony) Mysterious POV  
Eren and Levi were happily wed and having fun with their friends. I couldn’t wait to crash their party. I couldn’t wait to ruin his life, once and for all. 

Levi  
I felt that something was wrong, but I decided to ignore the feeling for Eren. I didn’t want to ruin the moment. But that feeling wouldn’t go away. 

Eren  
Levi and I were having so much fun. But then I began to feel like something bad was going to happen. I didn’t want to tell Levi, because I thought it might just be my anxiety acting up. Then the sound of a gun being shot reached my ears. As this happened I saw Levi begin to fall to the ground. He’d been shot. 

Levi  
The sound of a gunshot reached my ears. Then I felt nothing but pain. White hot pain spread throughout my chest. I felt it as two strong arms caught me. Then nothing. 

No pov  
The gunshot wound was just barely below Levi’s heart. It punctured his left lung. Eren caught Levi before he hit the ground. Levi’s breaths were coming out in short rapid gasps. 

Eren  
I caught Levi before he fell to the ground. Erwin, Hange, Mikasa, and Armin were behind me. Mikasa and Armin went to go investigate while Erwin got some things out of his car. Hange called for an ambulance. “E-Eren, I l-love you,” Levi said the effort of talking made him weaker. He began to close his eyes.   
“I love you too, Goddammit Levi, but you have to keep you're eyes open,” I was now crying hysterically. “Please, for me...just stay awake,” I pleaded. I couldn’t believe it, someone had shot Levi...and now he was dying. I heard the familiar sound of an ambulance as they pulled up. The brought a stretcher over to Levi. They carefully lifted him onto it. He groaned in pain. After a brief quarrel and a little help from my friends, I finally was allowed to get in the back of the ambulance with Levi. Once we arrived at the hospital, our friends not far behind us. They rushed Levi into surgery. I collapsed to the ground. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and another grip me gently on my shoulder. “Can I not get a break!” I sobbed.   
“Shh shh,” I knew it was Mikasa hugging me.   
“Eren, Levi is strong...he’ll pull through this,” I heard Erwin say softly. (A/N: So I know that it seems that Erwin, Hange and Eren haven’t met yet...that’s because I want this story to focus mainly on Levi and Eren’s relationship. Levi introduced Erwin and Hange to Eren when he woke up in the hospital.) I couldn’t believe that this was happening. It was like it was all a dream. But I knew that it wasn’t. “Why does everything happen to me!?” I yelled. I cried myself to sleep. 

(Two hours later) Eren  
“Hello are you here for Levi Ackerman?” I heard a voice as I awoke. “Yes we are,” I heard Erwin’s voice.  
“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news,” I sat up slowly.   
“I’d say the good news first,” Mikasa said.  
“Well, Levi’s surgery was a success, we managed to get the bullet out and repair his lung…however he is in a coma,” Those words hit me hard.   
“M-May I see him,” I asked. There were tears pricking my eyes.   
“Of course. Follow me,” I followed the doctor into a room. I looked over the room. My eyes landed on Levi. He was pale and hooked up to many things. A heart monitor, an IV, a ventilator. He looked so weak and frail from his normal muscular frame. I slowly walked over to his bedside. Collapsing in a chair and grabbing his hand. I cried once more. “Levi, you have to wake up...you can’t leave me here,” I sobbed. 

Mikasa  
I will find the bastard who ruined Eren’s wedding. And I will personally kill him myself. Especially if Levi dies. I walked out of the room and went to the police station. “How may we help you?” an officer at a desk asked kindly. Then a flash of realization went through her eyes. “Are you a witness to the shooting of Levi Ackerman?” I nodded my head. “Come with me, I have someone who would like to speak with you,” I followed. The story must already be out.   
“Hello I’m Detective Annie Leonhart. Have a seat please,” A detective said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about 6 feet tall.   
“Mikasa Ackerman,” I said shaking her hand. I took a seat right across from her.   
“Can you tell me what happened?” She asked.   
“Well, my brother and his fiance were getting married. During the after party, we were all having fun, and then someone shot Levi,” I told her. “I tried to run after the guy, but he was gone before I could, however I can tell you that he had light brown hair, I saw a little bit of it as he dashed away,” I told her. She took some notes, then sent me off on my way. I went back to the hospital. Walking into Levi’s room I could feel the depressing aura in the air. Eren was crying and holding onto Levi’s hand. Armin was standing behind him, his hands on Eren’s shoulders for support. I walked over to the other side of Levi’s bed and sat down. 

 

Eren  
Why do bad things always happen to me? Was it the universe telling me that Levi and I aren’t meant to be together? But then again I could be overreacting like I always do. I just wanted to be happy, was that too much to ask for? 

No pov  
Eren was, to say the least.. Devastated at Levi’s condition. Eren was at a loss, he was sinking back into his depression. Also blaming himself for what happened. Everyone was worrying about the brunette. 

Eren  
I stayed by Levi’s bed for days. There was still no sign of him waking up. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t do anything. I was so emotionally drained. I just can’t do this anymore. I was at a loss. I felt like giving up. Armin and Mikasa went home, leaving me alone with Levi. I was left to my thoughts of self hate, and depression. I laid my head on the bed, holding Levi’s hand, and was taken into the peaceful arms of sleep. Away from my thoughts, away from my worries.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren  
I can’t do this anymore! Levi is dying...and I- I just..I don’t know what to do anymore. I love him, more than anything. More than my own life. I refuse to live if he dies. I wouldn’t be able to take it if he died. “Levi, you can’t leave me!” I cried. He just couldn’t leave me...not in my state of mind. 

Levi  
I can’t see anything. Its pitch black. Am I dead? No...I can’t be dead. “Levi, you can’t leave me!” I can hear him. I can hear Eren. I couldn’t move anything. My eyelids were like lead, and my muscles were weak. On one side of me there was a bright, but warm light. On the other side of me the path was dark and cold. Stay in the darkness? Or go to the warmth. On instinct I went towards the light. “Wait, Levi” I heard. Then I turned around and saw Eren. “Follow me, this way,” He was pointing to the darkness. I was confused. I felt light headed. I began to follow him. Then he disappeared. I began to walk back to the warm light.

No Pov  
“Levi! Stay with me!” Eren yelled, latching himself onto Levi’s hand.   
“Someone get him out of here!,” A doctor yelled. They grabbed Eren and took him out of the room. Levi began to flatline. The doctors couldn’t help him. “Hold on, bring him back in. He was doing better with him here,” The doctors said. Eren came running back to Levi’s bedside.   
“Levi, please I love you, I can’t lose you!” Eren cried.

Levi  
Eren re-appeared next to me. “Levi, please I love you, I can’t lose you!” He cried.   
“Eren, you're not going to lose me,” I turned back around to face him. He had big fat tears falling from his beautiful teal eyes. I walked towards him. “Eren, I love you too,” I said softly. Once I reached him, everything went black again. I was left with nothing. 

Eren  
“It’s a miracle,” The doctors said. Levi was close to death. In fact he did die...but he came back to me. I really hope that this is the last of the pain and suffering. I don’t think I could take another blow like this. Levi was stable. And the doctors said that he should wake up soon.   
“Eren,” I heard a very groggy and dry voice. I turned and looked at Levi. Silver eyes were staring back at me.   
“LEVI!” I cried. I flew into him. I heard a grunt of pain. “I’m sorry,” I said. “I’m just so glad you're ok,” I exclaimed. I felt him wrap his arms around me. Erwin came in with a doctor. “I see you're awake Mr. Ackerman,” The doctor said. “Everything seems to be fine, Do you have any excessive pain?” He asked.   
“No sir,” Replied Levi. The doctor nodded. Then he left. I stayed by Levi’s side until he was released. 

(Weeks after Levi’s release and recovery)  
None  
It was now winter. Levi and Eren walked down the deserted street. As everyone was inside seeking shelter from the harshly cold weather. Eren decided that instead of going back to high school he was going to get his GED. The two lovers stopped at a beautiful frozen lake.   
Eren was lost in thought. Levi was looking at him, thinking about how amazingly handsome he looked. A light red dusted his cheeks from the cold air. His beautiful emerald green eyes contrasted with the grey scenery around them. Eren felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to Levi who was looking at him. “Levi?” he questioned.   
“Hmm?” Levi was broken from his thoughts. “Why are you so goddamn perfect,” came the random question. Eren was glad for the cold weather. As his cheeks became even more red.   
He looked at Levi with wide eyes. Eren smiled then. His heart stopping, warm smile. “Let’s go home, Shall we?” Levi said. He was starting to get cold. Eren and Levi walked home, together, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

None  
Eren and Levi’s lives were going great. Eren finally found a job, even though he didn’t finish high school, and Levi was finally returning back to work. They couldn’t be happier. 

“I love you so goddamn much,” Levi said.   
“I love you too,” Eren replied. They engaged in a fierce kiss. Whispering words of love every now and then. Once they broke apart to get some air there was a knock on the door. Eren grumbled and Levi went to go answer it. Armin and Mikasa stood there.   
“Are you going to let us in?” Mikasa asked.   
“Oh, damn Levi...we forgot we had plans tonight,” Eren said mentally face-palming. They were going out to celebrate Levi’s birthday. 

Once Levi and Eren got home they resumed their activities. Levi carried Eren to their bedroom. “Dammit Eren I love you so goddamn much,” Levi said. Eren began to mumble a reply. But Levi couldn’t hold back anymore. Levi kissed him forcefully. Eren kissed him back with just the same amount of intensity. “I love you too,” Eren breathed. Levi began leaving a trail of kisses down Eren’s neck, sucking on his pulse. Receiving a moan from Eren. Satisfied he continued his way down Eren’s chest. 

(A.N(Nope still too innocent to go too far..besides it’s better if you can use you're imagination anyway, because you can probably imagine better than I can describe anyway..)

Eren and Levi lay in a tangled mess of arms, legs, and blankets. Eren had his head against Levi’s chest. Levi was subconsciously running his fingers through Eren’s hair. They both fell asleep in each others arms. 

Eren was walking home from work on a rainy day. He saw a small hurt puppy on the side of the road. Eren took the poor puppy to the vet and called Levi, who Eren begged like a five year old to keep the puppy. “Please Levi,” He continued. Levi sighed. He wanted Eren to be happy.  
“Okay, we can keep him,” Levi said. Eren smiled brightly.   
“Thank you Levi!” The brunet exclaimed. The dog turned out to be a newfoundland puppy. Eren named the puppy Titan. 

Levi surprisingly found that he bonded well with the puppy. Levi was most of all happy that his Eren was happy. His Eren, no one else's. 

After everything Eren and Levi have been through, it was about damn time that they found happiness. They could have lived the rest of their lives in each others arms, with Titan at their feet. Right then and there, they finally experienced true happiness. Even as the years passed Eren and Levi didn’t run into anymore trouble. 

Every now and then Eren would have a depressive episode and he had a small case of PTSD, but with levi, Titan, and his friends; he overcame it quickly. Eren would see a therapist for his PTSD and depression. 

As days went by and years passed everything that happened in the past, was stuck in the past. Eren and Levi finally lived a happy normal life.


End file.
